injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing (Dick Grayson)
Nightwing is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user. He is an agile fighter, and can combine his dual sticks into a large staff. Biography When his circus acrobat family was brutally murdered, Dick Grayson was taken in by billionaire and fellow orphan Bruce Wayne. Bruce shared his secret life as Batman with the young boy and molded him into Robin, the Dark Knight’s partner in Gotham. As Dick grew older, playing second fiddle to Batman began to wear on him. He assumed the identity of a Kryptonian vigilante known as Nightwing, and designed a costume tailored to his acrobatic style. He has since become a respected member of the superhero pantheon, with experience leading various heroes into battle. Like his mentor, he has sent many law breakers and psychopaths on a painful trip to Arkham Asylum. Injustice Comic Nightwing first appears in Chapter Eight of the Injustice prequel comic, called aboard the Justice League's Watchtower by Wonder Woman. He is silent throughout her speech, only exchanging a single glance with Raven after Wonder Women mentions fallen heroes who did not survive Metropolis's destruction. He is next seen among the gathered heroes outside the villain's bar, and later when Superman rescues the Kents. Nightwing reappears in Chapter Ten, sparring with Robin in the Batcave. He chides the younger man after he bests him, pointing out Damian's intent to kill and his neglect to guard his legs as flaws in battle. Nightwing briefly turns his back on Damian, when he sees a fast approaching baton coming at his eye. Superman suddenly appears and catches it, shocking Damian. Nightwing thanks Superman for his assistance, though assures him he saw Damian's cheap attack coming. When Superman asks where Batman is, Dick tells him he's at his computer. Dick notices Superman's unease but respects his desire to have a private conversation with Batman. However, Dick and Damian are seen observing Bruce and Clark's argument from a cliff overlooking the bat computer. Nightwing reappears in Chapter Fourteen alongside his mentor Batman and Robin, watching Superman's broadcast to Gotham about his intentions to remove the dangerous inmates from Arkham Asylum. While Batman orders Robin to ready the Bat-Plane, Dick watches the broadcast further, and after hearing Superman's intentions utters a shocked exclamation before racing after Batman to the plane, though Dick and Bruce are stopped momentarily by Damian's questioning and his sudden revelation that he agrees with what Superman is doing. after hearing Damian say he wants them to help the Man of Steel burn Arkham to ground, Dick quips, "Damian, you're thirteen years old. How is it that you're teh darkest thing in this cave?"" Nightwing and Batman leave the cave in the plane, leaving Damian behind. As they race to Arkham, Dick asks if Bruce can see Damian's point, and when Batman doesn't respond, he quips how annoying it is when he stays quiet. Bruce only respodns that Dick was never as stubborn as his son, with Nightwing retorting, "For someone to be that stubborn, they have to be directly related to you." Batman asks Nightwing if he understands why they can't let Superman do this and while Dick agrees, he adds, "You've had way longer to indoctrinate me." Before Bruce can reprimend him, Nightwing assures Bruce he understands and the two continue for the Aslyum. Nightwing is seen by Batman with his escrima drawn and in his battle stance as they confront the Justice League, with Damian now on their side. Injustice: Gods Among Us Normal Nightwing appears defending the Watchtower from an attack from Lex Luthor, Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman alongside Raven and Cyborg, pushing them back once Batman arrives to provide backup. When members of the Justice League are transported to an alternate Earth, he is seen to have joined Superman's One Earth Government Regime and raided Harley's hideout (Arkham Asylum) with Hawkgirl and Regime troops. He noticed the Joker and ran towards him, but was hurt with playing cards thrown by the Joker and attacked the Joker, only to lose. After this, Nightwing later appears at the execution of Batman, defending the prison from Aquaman's sea creatures and the Insurgency's combined attack. As he duels Green Arrow, it is revealed by altered future Batman that Nightwing is actually Damian Wayne, who killed Dick Grayson, was dead to Bruce and no longer his son. After this, Damian is seen in the beginning of the epilogue loaded into an armored truck with the rest of the former Regime councilors to be 'put to trial for his actions.' Nightwing's single player ending has him being inducted as a member of the Sinestro Corps by Sinestro after defeating Superman, believing Damian was able to strike fear into others. Intro/Outro Intro: Nightwing rides in on his cycle before backflipping off of it and landing it a crouch before rising up, Escrima in hand. Outro: Nightwing clashes his Escrima together in a victory pose, and an arc of electricity appears in the form of his bird symbol and he splits it in half and it dissolves. Powers and Abilities *Master Detective *Master Acrobat *Master Martial Artist *Peak Human Conditioning *Multi-lingual *Skilled Leader *Expert Computer Hacker Gameplay Character Trait Style Change: Nightwing's character trait is the ability to change his weapon from Escrima Sticks to a Staff. This helps him deal with a large amount of situations and get an edge over power users. Nightwing can even switch in the middle of some combos and Special Attacks. *Escrima Sticks allow Nightwing to walk, dash and jump faster and farther for the cost of attack range. *Using the Staff fighting style increases the range of Nightwing's attacks at the cost of mobility. *Certain moves can be stance cancelled for new combo opportunities. Move List Basic Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Overhead Strike *Circular Power *Spinning Blast *Escrima Strike *Extended Kick *Spinning Heel Kick *Bird's Nest Staff Stance: *Face Poke *Overhead Strike *Crouching Talon *Hawkeye *Air Poke *Staff Smack Combo Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Wide Wing *Surrender Now Staff Stance: *Outsider *Last Chance *Wing Span Special Moves: Escrima Stance: *Wingding (Air) *Ground Spark *Escrima Fury *Flip Kick *Scatter Bomb Staff Stance: *Staff Spin *Ground Blast *Flying Grayson Super Move '''Dark as Night: '''Nightwing jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Nightwing then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified staff into his opponent's chest. Costumes Default Nightwing wears a black unitard with blue shoulderpads. His chest is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded to his shoulders. His eskrima sticks sit on his back when not in use. Regime In this costume Nightwing has longer hair, a smaller red emblem, shoulder guards, and a new set of metallic armor. Damian Wayne (Robin) wears this armor as a member of the Regime after killing Dick Grayson and stealing his identity. (Unlocked by using keys.) New 52 His Costume from the New 52 DC Universe reboot. Quotes *"Stick Around" *"Let me show you how it's done!" -Wager *"You are so gonna regret this." -Wager *"You still got it, Bruce." -Wager to Batman (Attacking) *"I'm busy at the moment." -Wager to Batman (Defending) *"I'm younger and faster!" -Wager to Batman (Attacking, Damian only) *"Feelings mutual." -Wager to Batman (Defending, Damian only) *"Still using a litter box?"-Wager to Catwoman *"Nice moves Vic." -Wager to Cyborg *"Give me your best, Slade!" -Wager to Deathstroke (Attacking) *"Close enough to handle you!" -Wager to Deathstroke (Defending) *"You're kinda hot, for psychotic." -Wager to Harley Quinn *"This is the end." -Wager to Harley Quinn *"You fought your Grandma?" -Wager to Harley Quinn (Defending) *"Let's wrap this up, Joker." -Wager to The Joker *"I liked you better in Arkham." - Wager to The Joker *"That's what I do." -Wager to Raven *"Stay out of my head!" -Wager to Raven *"Here comes the hot sauce" -Wager Trivia *He was one of the first 8 characters confirmed for the playable roster. He was revealed alongside fellow Teen Titan Cyborg for ComiCon. *In an interview with Digital Trends, Ed Boon stated that Nightwing was his favorite character to play as from the nine revealed at that time. The interview took place on August 28th, 2012. *Nightwing (Damian Wayne) is a member of the Regime. *Nightwing is the only playable character in Injustice so far whose alternate costume is an actual different person (Damian Wayne), making Nightwings costumes two seperate characters. Gallery Screenshots Nightwing_VS_001.jpg Nightwing_VS_002.jpg images (1).jpg Nightwing.jpg BNCCLR.png Bane and Nightwing.jpg The Flash and Nightwing.jpg Alternate Nightwing Costume.jpg|Nightwing fighting Green Arrow in his alternate costume. nightwing_injustice_alternate_costume.jpg Cyborg 23.jpg Injustice_SM_NW__scaled_300.jpg New_52_skin_fighting.jpg|Challenge missions New_52_Nightwing.jpg|New 52 Skin Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-.jpg NightwingAvatarCostume.png|Nightwing Avatar costume for Xbox Live NightwingCardiOS.png DCF iOS Screens 16 TU.jpg DCF iOS Battle Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg 2973118-vlcsnap-2013-04-09-23h12m33s106.png|New 52 costume Nightwing New 52.jpg Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Regime Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Regime Member Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Members Category:Deceased